Musically Talented
by LifeOfMusic
Summary: Bella is talented. She can dance and play multiple instruments. What will happen when she meets a vampire, Edward, who plays the oboe. BxE...ooc please review! Story is better than summary! Please read.
1. The Flight

Disclaimer: I am NOT Stephenie Meyer and I will never be. (cries uncontrolably)

Sorry. This is a short chapter. The other ones are longer, I promise. It's just a matter of time before I get them up.

Chapter 1

BPOV

**The Flight**

This has to be the longest flight ever. I was traveling from sunny, happy Phoenix, Arizona to the wet, rainy, gloomy town of Forks, Washington to live with my dad, Charlie, while my mom, Renee runs off to Florida with her new husband, Phil.

I was so close to my mom. She got me interested in classical music. When I was 7 years old, she took me to see The Nutcracker. I heard the oboe, its beautiful reedy sound, and fell in love with it. I also loved the ballet. I asked my mom if she would let me have an oboe teacher and take dance classes. I kept up with them and never stopped loving them.

When I went into 6th grade, I tried the clarinet. I was really good. I learned all of the fingerings and other rules in a heartbeat. In 7th grade, I tried the alto saxophone. Piece of cake.

Then I started writing songs for each instrument. I gave them to my band director and he loved them. I had found another talent. My friends in the band wanted me to write them songs.

I also joined dance classes. At home I choreographed a dance and showed it to my teacher. She asked me to teach it to her. After she learned it, she asked me to help her teach it to the class. She asked me to choreograph all of the other dances.

When I was in 8th grade, my mom put me in cotillion. I did not love ballroom dancing, but I was good at it. I didn't love cotillion either, but it had some use.

I started high school in band. I loved it! I memorized my music quickly. I got solos and important parts. I love marching band.

Now as a 17-year-old, I was leaving that life behind.

I had started composing a trio for oboe, clarinet, and alto saxophone.

"Ugh," I said. I was stuck. I suddenly felt the need to listen to my iPod. I put it on shuffle and the Pas de Deux from the Nutcracker played softly in my ears.

Ding. The captain of the plane was talking. I took out my ear-buds to hear him. "We will be landing in Port Angeles, Washington in about 10 minutes. Please make sure your carry-on items are stowed under the seat in front of you or in the overhead compartments, your tray tables are up and locked, and your seat backs are in the full upright position. Thank you for flying Southwest Airlines." I put my music in its binder, and tucked the binder into my backpack. I wound my ear-buds my Pod and stuck it into my purse. I closed my eyes and focused on the plane landing. I felt at ease, and before I knew it we were touching down in Port Angeles.

Ding. Again, the captain. "Please keep your seatbelts fastened until the aircraft is at a full and complete stop at the gate. Thanks for flying with us. Please visit us again."

I doubted that I would use Southwest again. Their chairs sucked, and they didn't have very many flight options. Besides, I may not leave Forks for a while.

Xoxoxoxo

Please review!! 3's to everyone who does!!

3Edwella4eva


	2. Home

Disclaimer: I am **NOT** Stephenie Meyer and I will never be. (cries uncontrolably)

Sorry for not updating sooner. I had a lot of homework... and I confess, I totally forgot to type it up and upload it. I have 4 chapters written, I just have to type them...sorry. Anyway... onto the story!!

Chapter2 BPOV

**Home**

When the plane was fully stopped, I grabbed my backpack, stood up and headed off the plane. Luckily, I had and aisle seat, so I was able to exit quickly. I walked to the baggage claim. I couldn't take anything other than a backpack on the plane, so my oboe, clarinet, and saxophone had to go on the plane, along with my suitcase. I didn't have to push my way to the front; I was one of the first off the plane. I waited a couple of minutes and quickly saw my bright baby-blue suitcase. All of a sudden I heard someone calling my name. Charlie. I looked around and waved my arm high in the air towards him. He came over, realized that I need a cart-thing, he got one. He then loaded my suitcase onto it. I found my three instruments and loaded them on the cart. Then Charlie pulled me into a big bear hug and said, "I'm so glad you made it Bells."

"I'm glad I came, dad."

"Guess what? I got you a car!" Charlie exclaimed.

"Dad, you didn't have to do that!" I said.

"I wanted to help you our. I also enrolled you at Forks High School. You start tomorrow."

"Thanks dad."

"Well, let's get home so you can unpack."

"Okay." We walked out of the airport and towards his car, a police cruiser. Charlie was a police officer of Forks. Charlie loaded my luggage into the trunk and got into the front seat.

"So, kiddo how was your flight?" Charlie asked.

"Long. I got halfway through a song then couldn't concentrate! Ugh!" I said, exasperated.

"Well, I bed you are tired form traveling so you can take a nap on the way home. Okay?"

"Sure." I slumped down into my seat and nodded off.

"I'm really glad you're here kiddo." Those were the last words I heard as I was succumbed to unconsciousness.

Xoxoxo

I woke up to a dark sky. Charlie was shaking me awake. "Come on. Wake up Bells. Time to get your stuff to your room. I can't do it all by myself."

"All right dad, I'm awake." I opened my eyes and the car door and stood up, stretching my legs. I walked around to the trunk. "Pop the trunk, dad," I said after trying to open it, realizing that it was closed and locked. -Pop. - The trunk opened. I slung my saxophone case's strap over my shoulder, my oboe case in my left hand and my clarinet in my right and trudged to the open door of the house. I stepped heavily up the stairs. I used the little energy I had to set all of the instruments at the top of the stairs. I heard Charlie bringing my suitcase up the stairs, so I stood by the wall and waited.

"This way Bella," Charlie pointed. I dragged my instruments down the hall to a room on the right. "This one is yours. To the left is the bathroom, and to the left of that is my room. Sweet dreams."

"Thanks. Goodnight." I walked into my room I was just how I remembered it when I came here during the summer. My bed was in the middle of the window with my Grandma's quilt on it. My desk with an old PC was in the corner across from the door. My closed was to the left of my bed. To the right of my bed was a bookshelf with a collection of books that I had read during my summers here, instead of writing music.

I rolled my suitcase to my room and set it down next to my bookcase. I fetched my instruments from the hallway and set them in a line against the wall by my desk. I changed into my pajamas, brushed my teeth and flopped down onto my bed. "Ahh," I sighed. I curled up under the quilt and was asleep in minutes.

xoxoxoxo

Thanks for reading. Next chapter up soon.


	3. New School

Disclaimer: I am **NOT** Stephenie Meyer and I will never be. (cries uncontrolably)

Man. This is a long chapter. I was procrastinating and not getting this typed up. I have it all written, but I just need to type it. Sorry. Bear with me...

Annnnd Onto the story.

Chapter 3 BPOV

**New School**

My alarm clock woke me up at 7:00AM.I was glad that I didn't have to share a bathroom with Charlie. I took my bag of toiletries to the bathroom.

I started the shower and undressed myself. Once the water was hot, I stepped in, letting the warm water wash away the tension of my first day at Forks High. Fifteen minutes later, I got out of the shower and dried myself off. I padded my way to my room, opened my suitcase and got out a pair of jeans and a short-sleeved t-shirt. I also got out my favorite sweater. I clothed myself before going downstairs to make myself a bowl of cereal.

I swallowed the cereal, brushed my teeth and mused with my hair so that my curls were cascading down the middle of my back.

I went back to my room to get all three of my instruments just in case I had to play, and if the director wanted me to play for him. I also grabbed my backpack and slung it over my shoulders.

I walked back downstairs. I saw a note from Charlie. It read:

_Bells,_

_Have fun at Forks High! Here are your car keys, I hope you like it,_

_Dad_

Okay. So I had car keys and a vehicle. I remembered Charlie saying something about getting me a car.

I picked up the keys, seeing that there was also a house key on the key-ring. I stepped out of the door and into the rain with my load of stuff and locked the door behind me.

I slowly turned on my heel. I came face to face with a big, old red truck sitting in the driveway. Man how I loved it! Charlie did a great! I put my busload of crap into the passenger seat and truck the key into the ignition and heard my truck roar to life.

I knew my way around Forks, having sat with Charlie, watching him drive. I got on the highway and drove to school.

Forks High School wasn't all that great looking. It was red-bricked and old looking. I was one of the first people there; there was a nice shiny Volvo in a parking space and a bright red BMW next to it. I looked for the office while finding a good parking spot. Once I parked, I cut the engine of my truck and stepped out into the light drizzle. I walked to the office.

"Good morning, how may I help you young lady?" the lady at the front desk asked

"Hello. My name is Isabella Swan. It's my first day here. I need to pick up my schedule," I answered. The lady typed on her computer, searching.

"Ah, Isabella, there you are," she said, handing me a sheet of paper that was obviously my schedule. "You also need to get this signed by your teachers." She handed me another sheet of paper.

"Thanks. Do you have a map of the school that I could have?" I asked.

"Yes. Here you go." She flipped through her enormous stack of papers, searching and eventually finding one and handing it to me.

"Thanks again. I'll be back after school."

"Okay dear." I turned on my heel and walked back to my truck. I read through my schedule:

**1st- English- Mr. Masen-rm. 533**

**2nd-Trigonometry-Mr.Varner-rm. 682**

**3rd- Government- Mrs. Smith-rm. 536**

**4th-Spanish- Mr. Schnappi-rm. 951**

**--Lunch--**

**5th-Band-Mr. Muncher-rm. 215**

**6th-Physics-Mrs. Williams-rm. 538**

**7th-Dance-Mrs.Cheese-rm. 204**

**8th-Study Hall-Ms. Eyre-rm. 560**

Class started at 9:10am. Sweet. It was about 8:45am now. I had a lot of time to myself. I decided to go to the band room to intro duce myself and see if I could put away my instruments somewhere. I looked at the map of the school and quickly found the band room. Room 215, great.

I didn't get lost, thankfully. I found the room, opened the door and walked in. I went to the little office and quietly knocked. The door opened revealing a man in his mid 40's.

"Hello. What can I do for you?" he asked.

"I'm Isabella Swan. I just wanted to introduce myself before school starts. And I wanted to see if I could put my instruments in a cage until I come here for rehearsal."

"Ah. Isabella. I have been waiting for you. Your dad says that you are a very talented young woman. Do you have your instruments with you? I would like to hear one of your songs. By the way, I'm Mr. Muncher."

"Yes, I do have my instruments with me today. They are in my truck. Would you like me to go get them?"

"Yes. That would be wonderful. Hurry now."

"Okay." I walked out of the band hall and to my truck. I removed all of my instruments from the passenger sear-along with my backpack-and retraced my steps back to the band hall.

"Which one instrument first?" I askedas I walked in. Mr. Muncher looked shocked.

"How about you play one for the clarinet?"

"Okie-dokie then." I put together my clarinet, all the while going through my favorite songs in my head. I picked one with a sweet melody, one that I loved and played often. When I didn't take out a sheet of music, Mr. Muncher looked surprised I played form memory and got so into it, I was a little disappointed when it was over.

"That has to be one of the best clarinet pieces I have ever heard! Can I hear you play an oboe piece? Please?"

"Sure." I put away my clarinet and put together my oboe. I played another one of my compositions; one with a happy melody this time. I saw Mr. Muncher's eyes light up.

Mr. Muncher got me a cage to put my instruments in. I got one of the rather large cages-one for tubas, french horns and other large and oddly shaped instruments. I said "thank you. I'll see you 5th period."

Xoxoxo

I waited in my truck until I saw the parking lot almost full before I walked to English. As soon as I sat down, a boy with black, greasy hair came up to me.

"Hi. My name is Eric. Are you Isabella?" he said.

"Hi Eric. Call me Bella."

"Sure." The teacher, Mr. Masen, walked in. I walked up to him and showed him my slip. He signed it, handed me a syllabus, and I went back to my seat. While at my seat waiting for him to start class, I looked over the syllabus. We were going to read Wuthering Heights next; a book that I have already read. In fact, I have read it many times. English would be easy for the time being.

Xoxoxo

Great; I had trigonometry next. I walked to room 682 and handed the teacher, Mr. Varner the slip. He signed it and directed me to a seat in the back of the room next to a girl with blond hair. She said her name was Jessica. She looked like the type of person who would spread gossip like nobody's business. She walked with me to our next class, Government, in room 536. It was boring. I couldn't wait for band. Too bad I had Spanish and lunch first. I went to Mr. Schnappi's desk and asked him to sign my slip. He made me go in front of the class and introduce myself. Then he directed me to a seat in the middle of the room next to a girl that seemed quiet, like me. She introduced herself as Angela.

After class, she walked with me to lunch. We went through the line, paid and went to sit down. Unfortunately, she was friends with Jessica. She introduced me to Lauren. She took an immediate dislike to me. Why? I don't know. That's when I noticed THEM.

"Who are they?" I ask, pointing.

"Those are the Cullens and the Hales. They moved here a couple of years ago from Alaska," she answered.

They looked beautiful! There were three boys and two girls. One boy was very muscular. He looked as though if anyone picked a fight with him he would win. Another boy had blond hair and was not as muscular. He third boy was lanky and not as muscular as the other two, and he had bronze hair. The girls were equally beautiful. One had blond hair and looked tall. The other girl was short and had short, black spiky hair.

"What are their names?" I asked.

"The muscular one is Emmett Cullen, the blond boy is Jasper Hale, the blond girl is Rosealie Hale, and the short girl is Alice Cullen," Angela answered quickly.

"Who is the boy with the bronze hair?" I asked eagerly.

"That's Edward Cullen. Don't get your hopes up, he doesn't date. That's one weird thing about them. They're together. Emmett and Rosealie, Jasper and Alice; they live together, and they are adopted. I think that Mrs. Cullen can't have kids. Mr. Cullen works at the hospital."

I looked down at my food. After a couple seconds, I peeked at Edward Cullen. He was staring at me. I stared back. He turned to his plate of untouched food and started talking to his family. Alice jumped up, threw her plate of untouched food away in the trash can and danced toward the doors. She had such grace!

"Edward is staring at you again," Angela said, a trickle of laughter easing into her voice. I looked up at the Cullen table. Sure enough, Edward was staring at me. I turned back to my food like it was the most interesting thing ever. Angela tapped my shoulder signaling that it was time to go. I stood up, threw the remains of my lunch away. Yes! Finally I could go to band!

xoxoxoxo

_please please review. I love reviews. they make me happy!_


	4. Band

Disclaimer: I am **NOT** Stephenie Meyer and I will never be. (cries uncontrolably)

This was origionally supposed to be one whole chapter with Bella's and Edward's points of view, but I decided to split them up into three different chapters. They will be up as soon as I can type them... Sorry for not updating since May 1st... I'm a procrastinator!!

_**You know what to do... Read and Review.**_

Let's get on with the story shall we?...

Ch.4 bpov

**Band**

I walked excitedly down the hallway towards the band room. When I got there, I got my slip signed by Mr. Muncher, whom I had met this morning.

"I could always use another oboe player. You can sit next to Mr. Cullen," he said.

I was surprised. I didn't think Edward Cullen would be in the band, or play oboe for that matter. He looked like the type of guy that would be on the football team, not play during their games.

I put my oboe together and tentatively took my seat next to Edward Cullen. I smiled at him. Mr. Muncher announced individual warm-up. I played through my scales. Edward did the same. I tuned myself. Not only was I creative and talented, I had perfect pitch. As Edward Cullen played through his scales, I noticed that he was out of tune. I turned to him and said, "You're flat."

"Thanks," he replied quickly, obviously embarrassed.

When I was done, I sat back in my seat and played through one of my songs lazily, every once in a while steeling a glance at Edward Cullen. He just sat there, looking at me.

"Yes?" I said, annoyed. He had eyes like maple syrup. So sweet, but these eyes were hard and mean.

"Nothing. It's just that you are a really talented young woman." His voice was like honey on velvet.

"Okay," Mr. Muncher signaled that it was time to start rehearsal. Everyone stopped playing gradually. "We are going to sight-read a new song today. It has a beautiful oboe duet. Individual warm-up while I pass out the music. These are originals, so when we are done with class, just leave them on your stand. Okay?" Everyone-except Bella and I-played almost instantly when he finished talking.

"So, Bella. I hear that you play 3 instruments and dance. Am I correct?" Edward inquired.

"Yes," I answered.

"How long have you been playing the oboe? If I may ask," Edward asked ever so politely.

"Since I was 7 years old."

"Go figure. That's why Mr. Muncher picked an oboe duet," Edward said under his breath, not meaning for me to hear, but I still heard him.

Mr. Muncher came and handed us the piece. We each got a copy of both parts. "Learn both parts so you can audition for 1st and 2nd part," he said.

"Good luck, Bella," Edward said with sincerity instead of mock.

"Thanks. You too," I replied, blushing.

I turned away to hide my face. I took my first look at the song.

**Please please review... they make me happy(_and update faster)_**


	5. Beautiful Girl

_Disclaimer: I own nothing...grr._

**I'm so sorry that I haven't updated in a long time. I will try to update much more now that school is out! Yay me! Please review!**

Epov

**Beautiful Girl**

Bella was beautiful. Her brown hair fell to the middle of her back like a chocolate river. Her deep brown eyes revealed every emotion. I never expected her to walk into the band room after lunch. She handed a slip to Mr. Muncher; put together her oboe, something I also never expected her to do, seeing as someone of her beauty would probably be on the cheer squad. She came and sat down next to me. She smelled like freesia, a beautiful scent. It drove me crazy.

My, she was talented. She played through her scales, and I – trying to impress her – did the same. She tuned her oboe. She then turned to me out of no-where and said, "you're flat." I realized that I couldn't read her thoughts. Her presence was like empty space in my mind. It angered me slightly.

"Thanks," I said, embarrassed.

Bella slumped down in her chair and played through one of the most beautiful songs I had ever heard. All I could do was stare at her.

"Yes?" she asked slightly annoyed.

"Nothing. It's just that you are a really talented young woman," I replied politely.

"Okay," Mr. Muncher cut us off, wanting to start rehearsal. "We are going to sight-read a new song today. It has a beautiful oboe duet. Individual warm-up while I pass it out. These are originals, so when we are done with class, just leave them on your stand. Okay?" Everyone-except Bella and I-played almost instantly when he finished talking.

"So, Bella, I hear that you play 3 instruments and dance. Am I correct?" I inquired over the noise of the band.

"Yes," Bella replied, sounding slightly embarrassed.

"How long have you been playing the oboe? If I may ask," I asked politely.

"Since I was 7 years old." Oh wow, I thought.

"Go figure. That's why Mr. Muncher picked an oboe duet," I whispered to myself, but I still think she heard me.

Mr. Muncher came and handed us both parts to the music and said, "Learn both parts so you can audition for 1st or 2nd part."

"Good luck, Bella," I said sincerely.

"Thanks, you too," she replied, blushing. Wow, what a beautiful blush. It was red and rosy. I had to contain my self. Don't stroke her cheek. Don't try to drink her blood, I thought over and over again while I looked over the music.

_**You all know what to do. Review! They make me happy...you have no idea!(and they make me update faster!!)**_


	6. A Runthrough

_Disclaimer: I own absoulutly nothing! Not even a word of the Twilight series!_

**Yay! Another update today!! I'm sorry this is a short chapter. The next one will be longer, I promise... so review so I can post it.**

BPOV

Mr. Muncher came back to the podium and directed our attention to the new music. I could learn this at home, I thought. I slouched in my chair as I fingered through the music. I noticed that Edward was looking at me from the corner of his eyes.

"You take 1st part, Bella," he whispered quietly in my ear.

"Okay, thanks," I replied.

"Beginning! Everybody!" Mr. Muncher yelled joyfully. "1,2,3, a-ready, set, go!" We played through the first 10 measures. Aw crap, now the duet. We didn't play this together and I didn't know how loud or soft he played, or what kind of tone he had. Crap! Everyone got quiet, and Edward and I got louder.

Wow! His sound matched mine perfectly! He was really talented, like he had also been playing for his whole life, like me. I was going to work hard on this piece, that's for sure.

"STOP!" Mr. Muncher cried. "Okay, trumpets, we had some wrong notes. Remember valves 1 and 2. Also, some wrong notes clarinets and flutes-check your key sign. Lovely playing oboes! Why don't you two go to a practice room and get to know each other and work on the song-like working through any rhythms you don't understand. Don't do anything I wouldn't approve of." Edward and I stood up from our chairs, picked up our music and strode out of the room and into the nearest practice room…

xoxoxoxo

_I haven't done this before, but I want at least 5 reviews until I post the next chapter, please. Please, PlEaSe, PLEASE review. They make me soooo happy!_

_...Edwella4eva..._


	7. Practice

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight! I am so sorry.

_Thanks to _**la mia stella**, **Lovely hellish princess**, **somerandomTwilightfan**, **xJAYx**, '**lizz-cullen'**, _and_ **FrankIsMyNameIeroIsMyHero** _for your wonderful reviews!_

I am so sorry that I haven't updated in a while. I was at a church mission trip and couldn't get ahold of a computer- no electronics were allowed (grr). Well here is chapter 7!

BPOV

Holy crap! I was going to be alone in a small room with one of the most beautiful people in this school.

We walked next to each other and I had to resist reaching out and taking hold of his hand. He led me to a room, opened the door, and I went through with Edward following close behind.

"So, Bella," Edward said as we sat down in the two chairs that occupied the room and placed our music on the stands. "Which part would you like?"

"It doesn't matter. Don't go easy on me when we audition, though. You try your hardest and I'll do the same, okay?"

"That sounds good. I thought you did pretty well out there for sight reading."

"Thanks, you too. I have one question though. When we first started the duet, it sounded like you matched my style perfectly. Was that natural or intentional?"

"Yes, we played with the same style. I thought that that was pretty cool. No, it wasn't intentional, that's how I play every day. I think that our style is basically the same. I think it's pretty cool."

"Same here. That was weird. Oh well. We now know that we play with the same style," I said. "Let's get started!" I continued with false excitement.

"Alright. You can play 1st part for now, then we can switch. Does that sound okay to you?" Edward asked politely.

"Sure," I said. We started at the beginning. We played about 15 measures until I got slightly confused. "Why does that have to be so confusing?" I whispered to myself after I messed up the sequence of notes.

"I don't know, but I know you can play it. You know the notes and the fingerings, just try again," Edward encouraged me. "I'll play it with you, if you want."

"Okay, I guess. If you want to," I replied, still embarrassed. We played through those couple of measures until I could play them almost perfectly. The one thing that I needed help on was the rhythm, not the notes. I finally got it right.

We played through the rest of the song, helping each other with fingerings and note rhythms. It turned out that Edward and I were about as skilled as each other.

"Now that we have gone through and tried to understand everything in the song, we should play it through again, just to make sure," I suggested.

"I think that is a very good idea," Edward replied.

We played through the song again, me on the first part and Edward on the second. For some reason, Edward looked angry and smug, like he was having a battle in his head. I decided to ignore it, thinking it was nothing.

"Ah 1, ah 2, ah 1 2 3 4," I counted us off. We started to play. Oh my, this was a beautiful song. We had only seen this song for about 30 or so minutes. Edward was talented!

We played through the rest of the song without major mistakes. A few wrong notes for both of us; a couple of wrong rhythms here and there, but we were always on the same beat. When we were finished with the song I asked, "So, Edward, do you play any other instruments besides the oboe or do any extra- curricular activities?"

"Well, I have played the piano for as long as I can remember. I compose songs, and my mom made me take cotillion in middle school," he answered.

"We have three things in common now."

"And what would those things be?"

"We both play the oboe, we both compose songs, and we both also have been in cotillion," I stated simply.

"You're right."

"Okay, I think we need to switch parts, just in case Mr. Muncher wants us to play the opposite parts from the ones we played earlier," I grumbled.

"Alright. Let's get started!" Edward said excitedly.

_Someone's happy_, I thought with a weird expression on my face. Edward had that same look that he had earlier, but his eyes had turned coal black. _That's weird_, I thought again. "What happened to your eyes?" I questioned.

"Nothing happened to them. Why do you think that?"

"Just a minute ago your eyes were light and happy, but now they are cold and hard. No offense," I explained.

"It's alright. Do you want to switch parts before Mr. Muncher comes to get us so we can play with the rest of the band?"

_Oh no, he did not just change the subject on me,_ I thought. "Okay," I replied.

"Alright, let's get to it," Edward said. I flipped to the opposite part, while Edward did the same.

We played through it easily. Mr. Muncher came and retrieved us so we could play the song with the rest of the band again.

"Let's see how well they can play on opposite parts- Bella on second part and Edward on first. How does that sound?" He called out to the band. He was taunting us! Maybe he thought we only practiced the song one way! Ha! We'll show him!

Mr. Muncher counted us off, and the band played. When it was time to play the duet, I got slightly nervous because I wanted to show Mr. Muncher that we could play better than he thought, even though he thought we were good. Maybe I wanted him to think we were responsible, and could get things done without having to be told more than once.

I didn't have to worry though, Edward and I did wonderfully. We made almost no mistakes. I think Edward wanted to impress Mr. Muncher also.

When we were done with the song, Mr. Muncher told us that we could put our instruments away. I walked to my cage and Edward followed. When I got to my cage, I figured out why. His was right next to mine. As we were putting away our oboes he asked me, "what class do you have next?"

"Um, let me check." I pulled out my schedule from my back pocket and looked at it. "Physics with Mrs. Williams in room 538. And you?"

"I have the same class. Would you mind if I showed you the way?"

"Sure, no problem." When the bell rang, Edward and I walked out the door and towards room 538.

_You know what to do. Review!! They make me happy!_**_ I want at least 5 reviews before I post the next chapter. Please PlEaSe PLEASE review!!_**


	8. Physics

**I'm sorry for not updating sooner. I had writers block. Most of this chapter was written last night. **

A special thanks to **Lovely hellish princess, xJAYx, rin916, somrandomTwilightfan, **and **the uncoordinated one** for your reviews!

_Disclaimer: Would Stephenie Meyer waste her time writing fanfictions when she could be writing Breaking Dawn? Obviously not!! I'm not Stephenie Meyer, and I do not own Twilight, but I do own a copy of them, sitting in my room, waiting to be read again!_

BPOV

The hallway was crowded, but having trouble keeping up with Edward wasn't very hard, him being about 6 feet tall. He pushed his way through the crowd of people to room 538.

The Physics room was like any other science room. It had the standard black-top lab tables that seated two.

"Here we are, room 538," Edward announced as we arrived. He took his seat near the front of the room. As he did, I walked up to Mrs. Williams' desk and handed her my slip. She signed it and handed it back to me. She then took out her seating chart, finding an empty seat.

"You can sit next to Mr. Cullen, Isabella," she said, pointing.

"Thank you," I replied. I turned and walked to where Edward was sitting. Low and behold, that was the only empty seat, seeing as the rest of the class had already taken their seats. I walked to my new seat, putting my bag on the floor and pulling out my binder.

Mrs. Williams stood up and walked to the front of the classroom. "Today we are going to be testing acceleration due to Earth's gravity," she turned and picked up a stack of papers. "Here are your instructions. This is a class project, so you will have to work together. Go ahead and read the instructions while I get everything set up." She paused, thinking. "Oh, and not all of you will get to do something." Mrs. Williams finished passing out the instructions and analysis papers. That's when I noticed that Edward was sitting as near to the edge of the table as he possibly could.

I turned to my worksheet, tossing my hair over my right shoulder, a curtain between Edward and I, and began to read the instructions.

I laughed to myself at the simplicity of the experiment. All we needed was a digital camera, a ball, a meter stick, and a strobe light. So this is why not all of us will get to do something; someone needed to drop the ball; someone needed to hold the meter stick; someone to take the pictures, and someone to set off the strobe light.

"Alright class. May I have your attention, please," Mrs. Williams announced to the class a couple of minutes later. She had a camera on a tripod, a strobe light, a read ball ad a meter stick set up.

I looked through my hair at Edward. His eyes were as black as you can get. His hands were in fists, the tendons threatening to pop our. Had I done something for him to suddenly hate me? Obviously I had. I wished that I could disappear or hide in the back of the classroom. I kept asking myself, what did I do?

After we finished the experiment, filled out or analysis papers and turned them in, our homework- guided reading on acceleration due to Earth's gravity, what our experiment was on- was assigned. I asked Mrs. Williams where I could pick up my textbooks, all of which had not been given to me when I arrived and got my schedule this morning.

She told me to go to the front office after school. That's when the bell rang. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Edward rush out of the classroom before anyone was out of their seat. Someone was unhappy.

Now it was time for dance, my second favorite subject. Hopefully this class wasn't the easiest class in the world and the combos weren't so easy you could memorize them within the class.

**My dad actually did this experiment in school, thats why it is in here...hehe.**

**I specifically put this chapter so that something could happen in the near future!! Keep reading and reviewing to find out!**

**5 reviews is all I ask! Please at least 5 reviews until I will post the next chapter! Please, pLeAsE, PLEASE, with Edward on top!**


	9. Dance

**I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while. I had writers block. I hope you like this chapter. Bella meets Alice!!**

_A special thanks to_ **pearberry14**, **sheiann**, **kiaras-magical-melody**, **Tigerlily91**, **the uncooridnated one**, **louvierln**, **xJAYx**, **Twilight3590**, _and_ **Edward's Angel of Music** _for your reviews, alerts and favs!! I appreciate them!_

_Disclaimer: I own absolutly nothing! NOTHING I tell you!!_

BPOV

The dance classroom was just like any other. There was a long, wall length, ceiling height mirror on one wall with a barre that was arm length to most of the dancers, except one. She was about 4'10" with black spiky hair. She was also paler than most of the people here. I recognized her from lunch. She was Alice Cullen. She looked at me like she knew I was going to be there. That's weird. She ran up to me like I was an old friend. "Hello, you must be Bella Swan. My name is Alice. I saw you at lunch," she introduced.

"It's nice to meet you, Alice." Wow, news around here travels fast.

I turned away from Alice to Mrs. Cheese. "Hi, my name is Isabella Swan," I said, handing her my slip. She signed it and handed it back to me.

"So, Isabella, do you have any dance clothes to wear today?" She asked politely.

"I don't have all of them today, but I have jazz pants. I can get more appropriate clothing for tomorrow, just tell me what I need to bring," I answered.

"You will need a black leotard with cap sleeves, pink tights-footed or footless, jazz, ballet, and tap shoes. Oh, and a pair of black shorts," Mrs. Cheese ticked off the items on her fingers.

I nodded to her. "Thanks."

"You can sit out today and watch us, but only for today, or you can try to learn our combo, it's your choice. If you are going to dance, change now. Class will start soon. By the way, I'm glad to have you in my class." She turned to her computer, checking her e-mail, I suppose.

"I think I can try to learn the dance you are working on now," I answered.

"Alright, get changed then." I walked over to the corner of the room where there wasn't anyone changing. Luckily I had brought a pair of dance pants just in case; I knew I would want to be in a dance class. After about 30 seconds of searching, I found them, at the bottom of my backpack. I slipped off my jeans and stepped into my jazz pants. They were smooth and comfortable, not tight, but not too loose. I didn't have any shoes, but I would be fine.

"Class, we have a new student today; her name is Isabella Swan. Will you come up and introduce yourself?" Mrs. Cheese announced. I was embarrassed. I wasn't one to talk about myself in front of people, much less tell them that I might be better than them.

"Um, I'm Bella. I just moved here from Phoenix, Arizona. I really like to dance, and I hope to get to know everyone here." I made a quick introduction then walked to the back of the room. I was slightly embarrassed that I couldn't think of anything better to say. Oh well, at least it was over with.

"Okay, class, stretch while I take roll then we will get started." Mrs. Cheese went to her computer. I stretched my legs as much as I could, then my back. About three minutes later, Mrs. Cheese grabbed the class' attention. "Alright everyone, beginning position. Bella wants to learn the dance, so we should let her see the whole thing. Bella, you can stand at the front and watch. Music's on."

_I used to rule the world  
Seas would rise when I gave the word  
Now in the morning I sweep alone  
Sweep the streets I used to own  
I used to roll the dice  
Feel the fear in my enemy's eyes  
Listen as the crowd would sing:  
"Now the old king is dead! Long live the king!"  
One minute I held the key  
Next the walls were closed on me  
And I discovered that my castles stand  
Upon pillars of salt, pillars of sand_

_I hear Jerusalem bells are ringing  
Roman Cavalry choirs are singing  
Be my mirror my sword and shield  
My missionaries in a foreign field  
For some reason I can not explain  
Once you go there was never, never an honest word  
That was when I ruled the world_

I watched as the class started dancing. The person who stood out to me was Alice. She seemed to float across the floor. I don't think that I have seen someone so graceful in my life. She was so light on her feet; it was like they didn't touch the floor. She was the most graceful person in the classroom. She stood out from the rest of the girls. She was definitely different than the rest of them. I just didn't know how.

Alice looked so happy. The other girls looked like this was a hard dance, or they didn't like the class. She was smiling like she couldn't be any happier. I was confused when I saw that her eyes were closed. How could someone dance with their eyes closed? This girl, Alice, was unbelievably talented.

"Okay, I guess that we can split up into groups of two or three and work on things that you don't understand. But, Alice, I would like you to work with Bella for me please. You can teach her the dance," Mrs. Cheese said after the class had finished dancing to what they knew.

Alice came over to me, obviously excited. "So, how do you like Forks so far?" she asked.

"I guess it's alright. Do you know how long this dance is supposed to be?"

"I don't know, maybe the whole song. I think it's like four minutes. Will you be okay with that?"

Yes! No one minute dances to learn! "I'll be okay. I like long dances."

"Good. Let's get to work." Alice proceeded to teach me the dance. I got an idea.

"Hey. Alice?" I stopped her teaching.

"Yeah?" she answered.

"Do you think we could add to the dance, like you and I do a little duet together?"

"That would be cool, but we should probably ask Mrs. Cheese first. I'll go do that." Alice walked up to Mrs. Cheese. I couldn't hear them talking, but Mrs. Cheese seemed to like what Alice was saying. Alice skipped back to me with the biggest possible smile you could have on. "She said we could, though the other girls might not like it, but who cares!"

"Sweet! Now I just need to learn the dance, but that won't take long." I was exceedingly happy.

Alice spent the rest of the class teaching me. I have to admit, there were some things that were complex, but I liked a challenge.

About 5 minutes before class ended Mrs. Cheese said that we could dress back into our regular clothes. After I put my jeans back on, I walked up to Alice, who was standing all by herself. "So, when can we get together so we can choreograph our dance?" I asked.

"What do you think about tomorrow?"

"That sounds great."

Just after the bell rang, Mrs. Cheese called, "class dismissed!"

Alice waited for me to leave, and then asked, "What is your next class?"

I looked through my bag for my schedule and looked at it. "I have study hall with Mrs. Eyre. I think that is the stupidest class yet."

"Well, the good thing about it is you can do some of your homework, that way you don't have to do it at home."

"You have a point there."

"Well, I guess that I will see you later?"

"Yeah. Bye."

"Bye," Alice called as she walked in the opposite direction.

**The song that they are dancing to is called Viva la Vida by Coldplay. I don't own that. I just used it.**

**Please review. I want 10 before I post the next chapter! Just hit that handy 'go' button at the bottom of the page! Tell me what you like, what you hate, what you would like to see, or just say 'hi'. I will reply to all of them!**

**:heart: **

**Edwella4eva!!**


	10. Thinking

**_Disclaimer: I own absoutly nothing, I tell you. NOTHING!!_**

**_Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I had writer's block and was procrastinating. This is kind of a 'filler chapter.' More is going to happen in the chapters to come._**

**_Thanks so much for your Reviews, Alerts, and Favorites._**

**_Read on my readers! :)_**

_BPOV_

During study hall, I decided that this was a good time to go and get my text books from the Main Office so I wouldn't have to do it later. I asked my teacher, Mrs. Eyre if I could. She said yes, and to take my slip that had the teachers' signatures on it with me also. She wrote me a pass just in case I got caught in the hallway.

When I got to the Main Office, I saw Edward there. He was whispering with the receptionist, trying to move to another Physics class. "Please, any other class period except 5th would be fine, just not 6th." Then, like he knew I was there in the office, he turned around to look at me. He paused for a few seconds, looking at me angrily before turning back to the receptionist. "Well, I can see that there is nothing you can do. Thank you for your time." He turned on his heel and walked out of the door.

I then walked up to the receptionist, and asked for my textbooks. She handed them to me, I mumbled a thanks turning around and heading back to class.

After school ended, I raced out to my car, not wanting to get caught up in the mass rush of students leaving campus. When I arrived next to my truck, I dug through my purse and found the keys. I unlocked the door, slid in, jammed the keys into the ignition, and my truck roared to life. I slowly backed out of my space only to find a shiny silver Volvo blocking my way. I glanced out thorough my rearview mirror only to find Edward Cullen smiling at me from the drivers seat. I smiled back, confused at why he looked so happy. Just then, Eric came up to me, asking if I needed someone to show me around town. I politely turned him down, saying that I already knew my way. He looked sad, but I didn't care. When I looked back to see if Edward was still behind me, I saw him throw his head back in laughter and speed away. I closed my eyes and sighed then resumed the task of backing out and driving home.

-

On the way home, I remembered that Charlie didn't have enough food for both of us, so I ran by the grocery store. There I picked up anything I thought we might need. I moved my way from the front of the store, where the produce was, to the back of the store, where the cold items were. I paid and left for home.

While driving home my thoughts drifted towards Edward and Alice Cullen. Edward was nice and polite, a gentleman. But, he looked at me like he wanted to kill me. Why, I asked myself. Why did he want to kill me? He only knew me for one day for crying out loud! I wondered what I had done to make him mad at me. No, I didn't do anything to him, so what did he have against me? Nothing came to mind, except that stared at him during lunch. Maybe he didn't like people staring at him. I wondered how he would act tomorrow at school.

_-Meanwhile- EPOV_

Bella Swan. The only thing on my mind was Bella. She was so shy and timid, yet confidant in her own special way. She was beautiful. Although, all the time I was near her, I wanted to kill her. Her blood smelled so sweet, like freesia. I had trouble concentrating on the physics lab because she was right next to me. I tried to get out of the class, but when she walked into the office, I couldn't stand it anymore.

I tried so hard during band to keep the monster inside of me hidden away, but didn't succeed. She caught the change in color of my eyes, showing that I was thirsty; thirsty for her blood, which smelled so sweet. My mouth pooled with venom when I thought about it. She saw everything, which wasn't exactly wasn't a good thing.

She was also a talented oboe player. She had been playing since she was 7 years old. That's a long time. I had been playing the piano my entire life, almost all 100 years of it. I too thought it was strange that we play with the same style, like we were meant to play together. I also thought it was cool that she wrote songs, like me.

I then remembered Alice saying something about Bella being in her dance class. On our ride home she thought, "Edward, I invited Bella to our house so we could practice our dance. Well, so I could teach the rest of the dance to her and then we could choreograph a duet. I hope you don't mind. You won't do anything stupid." So I not only would have to see Bella and smell her blood at school during the two classes we shared, but I would have to smell it at home. I guess it was an excellent thing that Bella wasn't coming over tonight.

_BPOV_

After doing my homework, I climbed the stairs, tired. I stripped myself of my clothing and put on my pajamas. I walked to the bathroom to brush my teeth. When I was finished, I walked back to my room. I looked around and sighed. This was home now.

I slowly and tiredly paced over to my bed and wrapped my blanket around me and waited for sleep to come.

That night I dreamed of Edward Cullen and the next day at school. I slept peacefully until I felt a cold breeze across my back, coming from my window. I sat up and turned to my window. For some reason, it was wide open. I didn't remember opening it. I shrugged off my confusion and went back to sleep, ready for the next day.

_EPOV_

I had an urge to see Bella, to see her sleep. I easily found my way to her house. I found the window to her room and jumped up and opened it. I slid into her room easily and silently, walking over to the rocking chair that was near her bed and sitting down in it. She looked peaceful. I sat there for who knows how long. She talked in her sleep. It was the most beautiful thing in the world. She worried about her mom. Every once in a while she would say my name. I laughed quietly to myself. Suddenly, her breathing started to pick up, a small signal me that she was about to wake up. I dashed out of her window as quickly as possible, not bothering to close it, just needing to get back home.

**_I will try to update as soon as possible. I just have to write the next chapter. I won't procrastinate._**

**_Now...press the little purple 'Go' button at the bottom of your screen. Say anything, you like it, love it, hate it, or just want to say 'Hi.' I now accept anonymous reviews. Please send your comments, they make me happy and encourage me to write!_**


	11. Standups

_A/N: I'm SO sorry it took me so long to get this chapter out. I had major writer's block and school started and I've had homework to work on. I'll hopefully have the next chapter written within the next month..._

Chp 11

BPOV

The next morning, when I woke up, the rain was coming from the sky in buckets. Oh great, I thought. More rain.

After a glance at my clock, I ran to the shower. After about 10 minutes, I emerged from the shower. I dried off and put on a pair of jeans and a tee-shirt then dried my hair straight.

Luckily I had packed my backpack the night before, so I just had to grab it and brush my teeth, run downstairs and grab a granola bar on the way to my truck, locking the door behind me. Quickly, I drove to school like a madman, only my truck wouldn't get past 60 miles per hour.

Xoxoxo

My classes before lunch were just like any other. Only, today I met a new guy, Mike Newton. He was cute, but he looked at me like he wanted to get me in bed.

At lunch, I looked for Edward Cullen. He was in the same spot as yesterday. I caught him staring at me again, so I just stared back, trying to figure out why he was looking at me so intently. Suddenly, he smiled at me and mouthed "see you soon" before standing up and walking by me on his way out of the cafeteria. I felt my eyebrows pull together in confusion. It took me a couple seconds to figure out what he meant. I smiled at my realization.

Jessica's POV

I looked over at Isabella Swan. She was staring at something far away. I followed her gaze to where the Cullens and Hales sat. I also saw Edward Cullen looking our way. He was staring at Isabella like they were having a silent conversation. After all of the times I've tried to get Edward's attention and get nothing. Now Isabella Swan can walk in and he immediately starts staring at her!

All of a sudden Edward mouths "I'll see you soon," then walked by our table smiling at Isabella on his way out of the cafeteria, I smiled seductively and batted my eyelashes at him, trying once again to get his attention- I'm much prettier than Isabella and I'm more his type! All he did was look away and keep walking away shaking his head.

I knew he was in band, so why was he saying that he will see Isabella soon? Why would he see Isabella soon? Was she in band too? Hmm…. I wonder what instrument she plays Edward wouldn't go for a flute or a clarinet, other girls have already tried. She didn't look like a brass player or a person that would bang on drums. That leaves that weird tall thing- I believe it's called a bassoon- the oboe (it sounds like a dying duck, except when Edward is playing) and the saxophone. Why would Edward go for someone who plays the bassoon? Nobody could play the oboe like Edward, so that wasn't an option. I guess she plays the saxophone. She looks like she would play the clarinet though. I would have to find out.

BPOV

When I saw Jessica bat her eyelashes at Edward and seeing that his eyes only stayed locked on mine gave me a sense of pride.

I quickly finished my lunch, now eager to get to band. Standing up, I faintly heard Jessica huff in aggravation. After throwing away the remains of my half-eaten lunch, I walked to the band hall.

When I stepped into the band hall, the bell rang- lunch was officially over. I took this opportunity to get out my oboe and warm up before everyone else, giving me more time to practice the duet. Edward was already in his seat warming up. The beautiful sounds of his tuned oboe filled the room making me want to close my eyes, lean up against my locker, and just listen.

I forced myself to finish assembling my oboe. Leaving the beautiful music and walking out in the hallway to soak my reed. I heard someone walk up to me. I turned around, coming face- to- face with Jessica. She had an angry expression on her face. She stood a couple inches taller than me in her not-so – seductive heels. She leaned down and hissed in my face, "You stay away from Edward. He's mine!"

"Oh….I don't see your name written on him!" I replied, and walked past her back to the band hall.

Hastily, I played through my scales, tuning my oboe.

I looked quickly at Edward through the corner of my eyes as students started to arrive to class. I found his chair angled towards mine, like he was playing to me specifically. His golden eyes caught my brown ones. Smiling brilliantly, he started to play a song I had never heard. He looked into my eyes like he was concentrating extremely had on something. Whatever he was trying go do wan obviously not working- he closed his eyes briefly, his shoulders relaxing in disappointment slightly. The beautiful song came to a close a few seconds later, but I have a feeling that it could go on forever.

I grinned hugely at him. He smiled a gorgeous crooked smile I've never seen him smile to anyone else in the two days I've been here. "What was that for?" I asked

"It's just a song that I wrote yesterday after school," he answered in a normal voice then added "a beautiful song for a beautiful girl," a whisper he thought I wouldn't hear, with a strange emotion tied to it.

I thought about the last sentence he said. Who was this beautiful girl? Why did he play that song for me? Was I the beautiful girl? No, I couldn't be. I'm just a plain, quiet girl who plays the oboe. Why is he not playing for one of the flutes? Why me?

Mr. Muncher started class about five minutes later. Everyone was in their seat warming up and tuning.

Instead of Edward and I splitting off from the group to practice by ourselves, Mr. Muncher wanted us to work on the rest of the song with the whole band.

The other parts of the song were surprisingly difficult. There weren't many places where the oboes weren't supposed to stick out from the rest of the band-in a good way, it was part of the duet- but those few parts were hard.

After fingering through one sequence a few times during a couple- measure rest, I played it almost flawlessly. Damn that high C.

Any other part of the song was part of the duet, but we still needed to know what the rest of the song sounded like.

When class was over, I ambled lazily to physics. Arriving at the classroom, I noticed Edward was already there, sitting in his seat with his hands in his lap, twiddling his thumbs looking sad and bored.

When I walked in the door, his head shot up and his eyes locked with mine. His eyes pulled me in as I walked to my seat next to him.

I peeled my eyes away from him for a brief second to pull my binder out of my bag. When I looked back up, Edward was exactly where he was, like he had frozen in place when I looked away.

"So about earlier… who is this beautiful girl that song was for?" I asked with a sort of knowing smile on my face, kind of like I was calling him out on something.

A look of shock replaced the calm, beautiful contours of his face. "You heard me say that?"

"Yes."

He turned away from me, possibly embarrassed about me hearing what he said

"Just tell me who it was for. That's all I'm asking." I just wanted to know if it was for me. How could it be though? Who would write suck a beautiful song for me?

He remained silent until Mrs. Williams called his name for roll.

Why wasn't he telling me?

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Edward rip a sheet of paper out of his binder and write something on it. He folded it in half and slid it over to me.

_So I hear that you are coming over to my house after school to practice a dance with Alice?_

I was awed by the elegance of his handwriting.

I wrote back a 'yes' in my chicken-scratch.

_Would you like a ride to my house after school?_

**I guess…how would my truck get back to my house?**

_I will have Jasper take it there. I'm sure he will not mind._

**Ok. I guess I'll meet you after school by your car?**

_Sure that's fine with me._

Suddenly, the paper disappeared from the table.

"Miss Swan… is there something you would like to share with the class?" Mrs. Williams asked.

"Mo ma'am," I replied politely. She turned back to the board to continue her lesson.

I decided that I should listen to her lecture and take notes so I didn't gal behind. I sneaked a peek at Edward out of the corner of my eye. He too was looking my way. I shook my head and returned my attention to Mrs. Williams. Before I knew it, the bell rang and Mrs. Williams dismissed us.

I shoved my binder in by bag and almost ran out of the room to dance. Once I was there, I dressed in the clothes I thankfully packed the night before, eager to learn the rest of the dance.

When the ball rang-class was supposed to start- Mrs. Cheese asked Alice to start the warm-up exercises. Alice bounced gracefully to the front of the room and turned on the stereo looking for the right song. The opening notes of Mr. Brightside by The Killers rang through the room.

Alice found the beat of the song and called out "5, 6, 7, 8," and started jogging in place- starting the warm-up routine. I followed along with the rest of the class. The warm-up routine lasted the whole song, warming us up thoroughly. When the song was over, Alice searched for a song with a slower beat. Clocks by Coldplay blared through the speakers. Alice stood with her legs about shoulder width apart and stretched to her left, our right. She held her body there for an 8-count and flattened her back and held it again. Then she went all the way down over her leg. She did the same on the other side.

Then she flattened her back to the middle for an 8-count and then went all the way down to the floor. Then she walked her feet together, her hands staying flat on the ground the whole time, like mine. She stayed for a couple seconds, then leaned on her left foot and picked her right heel up, stretching the calf out. She alternated feet, then went on the floor in butterfly.

We stretched for a while more, eventually going into the splits. I was surprised to see some girls not even being able to do a full split.

We went into our lines to review the dance. Thankfully I was a fast learner, so I knew most of it. We went through the dance, then learned a couple more 8-counts. Mrs.Cheese announced to the class that Alice and I would choreograph our own duet to go with the dance. Everyone would be dancing in the backround, but Alice and I would be doing something completely different.

When class was over, I hauled my butt to Edward's car. When I got there, thinking I was there before him, he was in the driver's seat waiting for me. How did he get there so fast? When I was about ten feet away from the car, he go out and opened the passenger door for me. How gentelmanlike of him. I sat down in the seat, but before I could buckle the seatbelt, Edward was in his seat, with his seatbelt buckled, and starting the car. He backed out of the parking space and left the parking lot at the fastest speed and with the highest precision I had ever seen. When he was on the highway, he really stepped on the pedal. I looked at the dashboard. Holy freaker! We were going 100 miles per hour and he wasn't wavering a centimeter from the center of the lane!

I didn't see when Edward exited the highway, but he was on a road in the middle of a forrest. About thirty seconds later, we were in front of the biggest house I had ever seen. It was more like a mansion. From what I could see, there were three stories to this freakishly large house. Edward stepped out of the car and was over to my side, opening the door before I could blink my eyes. Holding out a hand, he helped me out of the seat.

With my backpack in my hand, my feet slammed into the rough ground, while Edward's footsteps made no sound, like a feather on another feather. He opened the door to his house, revealing it to me. I stood in the doorway shocked at what lied before me. Everything was either black or white. On one wall there was a sheet of glass, a window.

A few minutes later, I heard my truck pull up. I guess Jasper drove it here. "I guess Jasper wanted you to be able to drive yourself home," Edward said. I didn't even know how long I was going to be here, or if it was going to be dark when I left, or even if I would be able to get home from this place that I hadn't been before.

No more than a second later, Jasper and Alice were in the living room, standing there, looking at me. "Why do all of you move so fast?" I asked

"I don't know what you're talking about," Alice answered.

"Really," I said curtly. "From the time my truck shut off, to the time you were standing where you are now, was about a second. Now tell me that's normal for you?!" I didn't mean to sound rude or anything, but I was utterly confused at the way they moved.

"Bella, let's practice our dance for a little while. Edward, Jasper, you are free to do whatever you want, just don't get in our way."

Jasper had a look of thankfulness on his face at Alice's words and bolted up to his room, pulling Edward along with him. I guessed that they were going to play some sort of videogame.

* * *

_A/N:_ _This is the longest chapter that I have written, seriously. I have more that 2,000 words! AND it was supposed to be longer, but I thought I would update for all you gracious people that have taken the time to read and review and put me on your alert and favorite list. Thank you sooo much!! I love you all!! Review for me please!!_

_I will try to write more and update with the rest of the day with Alice and get it up as soon as possible._

_Please review and tell me what you liked, didn't like, or just say "HI". What is good about this story, and what is bad, I want to know. Do you hate it, or love it? Tell me, please!_


	12. Getting to Know You

_AN: I'm sorry again that this chapter took so long to get out. School takes up so much time! I hope you like this chapter, cuz I do. _

_Anyways...read on my readers!_

BPOV

Alice, Jasper and Edward shrugged of my question about their fast movement. Why the hell didn't they just answer my question?

Alice and Edward looked as if they were having a silent argument or conversation of some sort. Alice looked relaxed, while Edward just looked annoyed. "Edward, why don't you and Jazzy go upstairs and play some videogames while Bella and I practice?" Alice suddenly said, out loud.

"Yeah, sure Alice," Edward replied. He and Jasper then proceeded to run up the stairs to what I assumed was the game room. Alice turned to me.

"You ready?" she asked.

"Yeah, let's get to it." I said. Alice nodded her head and ran upstairs to her room and was back downstairs with her iHome and iPod in three seconds. She turned to me with a smile on her face. Then her eyes glazed over, staring at something behind me.

"Alice?" I said quietly, pressing the 'pause' button. No answer came from Alice. Again, I said "Alice?" a little bit louder. She blinked her eyes and looked at me.

"Sorry 'bout that. Now let's get to work on the dance. You should try to get the dance down by tomorrow so we can start choreographing our duet."

"Okay. I'm a fast learner, so it shouldn't take very long for me to have the dance memorized." I tried not to sound high and mighty. I was being honest.

"Let's get with it!" she squeaked, and then added, "Let's see what you remember. From the beginning." She pressed 'play' on the little remote and the opening notes of 'Viva la Vida' filled the room. I counted four counts then danced 'on stage'. I looked at Alice, who was nodding. I danced through the rest of the dance that had been taught to me. When I stopped, Alice proceeded to teach me the rest, and then tweak the whole dance- almost to perfection- which took about two hours. Then we ran through it again- not messing up once, thanks to Alice's meticulous corrections.

When we finished the last run-through of our dance, Alice and I high-fived each other. Then Alice looked like she was talking to somebody in her head and saying something important. A couple of seconds later, I heard footsteps coming down the stairs. Edward stood before us, confused. "I'm just coming down to get a snack for Jasper and I. Hope I'm not intruding."

"Oh, no Edward, we were just finishing," Alice said in a sweet voice, like she was trying to convince him to do something that was important to her. In the same voice, she continued, "Why don't you stay here and talk to Bella?" Now she sounded happy, like she had been planning this all along.

"But Jasper is waiting for me," Edward said, sounding slightly defeated.

Alice sighed, "I'll take Jazzy his snack; you talk with Bell."

"Fine," Edward huffed in reply, probably wanting to get back to his videogames, or just didn't want to talk to me. Maybe I should go home? "Evil pixie," he added under his breath- earning an evil glare and a smack to the back of the head by Alice.

"Bella, stay and talk with Edward," Alice said in a strict tone. She almost read my mind.

"Alright, I'll stay."

"Yay!" Alice squeaked. She went to the kitchen and grabbed a bag of –unopened-chips and dashed upstairs.

"She's enthusiastic," I said, speaking my mind.

"She's been worse," Edward replied.

"I'm sure," I said, nodding my head up and down.

"Have a seat on the couch. I be you're tired," Edward suggested, his hand gesturing toward the white leather couch on the other side of the room, in front of a huge flat screen TV that I was sure had HD. I walked over to the back of said couch. I wasn't tired, but hyper after dancing, so I jumped over the back of the couch and slid into a normal sitting position. Edward followed after me with a smile on his face, and sat down normally, like a civilized being.

"So…how do you like Forks?" He asked randomly.

"It's green and rainy, but it's quite nice. I have one question for you though."

"Shoot."

"You aren't human are you?" He might think I'm crazy, but I wanted to know. "Don't lie," I added.

"What do you think I am?" He questioned.

"That's my problem; I was hoping you'd tell me, but I know that you aren't human."

"Why do you say that?" He was trying to avoid answering my question.

"Well, you move really fast-faster than any human could ever move, and your skin is pale white and ice cold-too cold for a human." He was quiet for a moment.

"You're right. We aren't human."

What were they? Before I could voice my thoughts, Edward said, "What's your favorite color"

"Now, brown. You?"

"Me…blue."

"Why?" I asked.

"You look marvelous in blue," he answered. I looked down at my shirt. I didn't really remember what color shirt I was wearing, considering I got ready in a hurry this morning. "Favorite book?" He continued.

"Wuthering Heights."

"Why?" He seemed disgusted.

"It's an epic tale of love, and I happen to be a sucker for romance stories."

"I think it's a dreadful story."

"So," I said defiantly. "What's yours?"

"Mine? Treasure Island."

"Oh! That's a good book!"

"What's on your iPod?"

"Well, Debussy, Beethoven, Mozart, Tchaikovsky, Muse, and Blue October, mainly."

"You know Debussy?"

"Yeah. I love Clair de Lune. I have a question for you." I had a feeling I was going to embarrass myself.

"Okay. Shoot."

"Do you like anyone at school?" I was just wondering, while Edward looked embarrassed, instead of me.

"Yes." He looked shy, like he was protecting himself.

"Who?" I asked. Honestly, I just wanted to know. I wasn't going to be jealous if he didn't like me. We've only known each other for almost two days. I looked down at my shoelaces.

Edward used one cold finger to pull my chin towards him, our eyes locking. "You," he stated.

"Me?"

"Yes, you."

"Why me?"

"You're beautiful, down to earth, and the nicest girl-apart from my family- that I've met."

"You could have Jessica or Lauren, but you choose me?"

"Yes, but Jessica and Lauren don't look half as beautiful as you do. And, you don't swoon over me and my brothers like they do. You have no idea how annoying it gets."

"I would think you would like the attention."

"Not really. When's your birthday?"

"September 13. When's yours?"

"June 20."

We sat there looking into each other's eyes for a couple seconds. I felt his hand reach out to mine. When they touched, I felt and electric shock run through my body. I gasped, but didn't pull my hand away. The next sound I heard was a car pulling up to the house.

"That would be Emmett and Rosalie," Edward clarified, but they were standing in front of us. Not only had Edward clarified my confusion, but greeted them at the same time.

"Hush, Emmett," Edward said, an annoyed tone in his voice.

"Aw Eddie, I didn't say anything," Emmett looked like a little kid who dropped his ice cream cone.

Edward gave Emmett the evil eye then said, "Alice and Jasper are upstairs playing Rock Band. You guys should go up and play with them…they could use a bass player…and a better drummer."

"Dude, I'm in. See you two lovebirds later. You should see the look on your faces. Hilarious." Emmett darted upstairs, pulling Rosalie along with him.

I hadn't noticed that Edward and I were leaning closer together, our faces no more than four inches apart.

I looked away, blushing and tried to hide my face. I felt Edward's cool hand touch my chin pulling my face towards his again. "Don't be embarrassed; you have a beautiful blush." His comment made my already red blush even redder. I saw Edward smile.

I narrowed my eyes in a playfully accusing manner. He returned my expression the same way. After a few seconds of this stare down, we both cracked up. Instead of me falling backwards, I fell forward- into his arms. I stopped laughing and sighed as his arms wound around my waist. He smelled so sweet. I couldn't describe it.

I opened my eyes and looked at the clock. I dread "9:57 pm". "Holy crap. Charlie is going to kill me," I muttered.

"Wow. It is really late. I didn't realize we spent so much time talking."

"Mmhmm. How do I get back to my house?" I honestly didn't know how I got here, and I had to drive my truck to my house to get to school tomorrow.

"Follow the dirt road until you reached the paved one, then take a left to get on the highway and you should be fine."

"Thanks. I better hurry."

"Bye Bella," Edward said, looking intensely in my eyes.

"Bye Edward," I whispered, then called, "Bye Alice!" and walked out to my truck.

I was about to open my truck's door when Edward stopped me.

"Would you like to go out on a date with me? Maybe see a movie and get some dinner or something?" he said.

"Yeah, that would be great."

"So, I'll pick you up at 7:00 tomorrow evening"

"Yeah."

"Okay."

I opened my truck door and left Edward's house-him waving at me.

When I walked in the door Charlie was pacing around, looking very angry.

"Sorry I'm late, dad. Alice and I got to talking and practicing and lost track of time."

"You could've called me! I've been so worried about you!"

"Sorry dad. Well, I'm going to bed now 'kay?"

"Alright, Goodnight Bella," Charlie sounded defeated and sad.

After brushing my teeth and putting on my pajamas, I slid under the covers of my comfy bed.

A couple minutes later, I go tot and decided to open my window. The cool night breeze cooled my room and I was able to fall asleep quickly.

That night, I dreamt of Edward- I missed his presence.

**EPOV**

When Bella left my house, I felt as if she took a piece of me with her.

"She's going to leave her window open tonight. She'll be asleep by 10:45.

"Thanks, Alice," I said in a normal voice.

"You're welcome. You know, you should think about asking her to Junior prom."

"But I just met her!"

"You have a few months."

"FINE!" I huffed.

"She's going to say yes. You have my word."

"That assures me," I said sarcastically.

Xoxo

At about 10:40, I left for Bella's room to watch her sleep again. It made me feel like a teenage boy, but I didn't care.

_AN: I'm writing the next chapter as we speak. Please review. What do you like? what do you not like? What do you think should happen? Or you can just say 'HI!' Go on click the button that says "Review this story/chapter" It won't hurt you... do it...NOW!!!_


End file.
